


101 Sub Moves Guaranteed to Get Your Dom

by dancinbutterfly, knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Confession, Dating, Dom!Jamie, Dom!Jordie, Kissing, Kneeling, Light BDSM, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romance, Sub!Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler finds the list in a magazine and thinks "why not". He's a sub without a Dom and he wants one rather badly. Turns out the Dom he thought of isn't the one he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	101 Sub Moves Guaranteed to Get Your Dom

**Author's Note:**

> dancinbutterfly: Thanks to knight_tracer who makes it easy to write anything, to Val and Sarah for cheerleading, and to M and Sasha for the amazing betas.
> 
> knight_tracer: Thanks to dancinbuterfly for being super patient with me :D I made the deadline though, so her trust was not misplaced.

Podfic Length: 46:42  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/101%20Sub%20Moves%20Guaranteed%20to%20Get%20Your%20Dom.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/101%20Sub%20Moves%20Guaranteed%20to%20Get%20Your%20Dom.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')

Tyler gets the idea from Cosmo, of all places, and blames his dentist for this. No, seriously. He was at a dentist appointment because fucking Okposo elbowed him in the face (on purpose, the asshole, he deserved the penalty he got) when they played the Islanders and his molar had felt loose ever since. When he got there, the only reading material in the waiting room had been Cosmo, Highlights, and The Economist.

Easy choice. Cosmo is always a goddamn trip in Tyler's opinion. The articles are always the most ridiculous things. How to Dominate Difficult Men. This Season's Hottest Collars. 101 Sub Moves Guaranteed to Get Your Dom. 

That last one had caught his attention.

Most of them were stupid, but number thirty-seven made his heart race. 

Tyler's never had a Dom before, and if he's honest he's wanted one for years. Boston made kneeling a standard issue for subs. You kneeled for your elders. At least, Tyler had to. In Boston, he had to kneel for any Dom with seniority and submit his whole life in advance to Bruins management. His failures led to punishments that made him more of a prisoner than a sub, but he could maybe be himself here in Dallas; a good sub with a good Dom. He'd be lying if he said Jamie's face didn't flash through his mind, smiling and bright, full of the quiet power that earned him the C. 

Once in the dentist chair, his heart rate was so high they asked him if he was afraid and did he want something stronger than a local, which, he was a fucking hockey player. Of course he wasn't. 

He'd taken twilight anesthesia and a cab home anyway. 

So he blames his dentist for offering and making him drug-stupid--and Cosmo for planting the idea--when he goes to Jamie's apartment his own afterwards. Still high, it seems like a great idea. Carpe the goddamn diem. He's got the Benns' spare key so he just lets himself in, then kneels down for number thirty-seven. 

**#37. Wait for your Dominant on your knees. No Dom can resist you kneeling and ready to offer yourself to them on your own power.**

Yeah. That goes about as well as one might expect.

Partly because Jordie gets home first which is absolutely not the plan. Both Benns are Doms and when Jordie sees him, he actually rocks back on his heels, his hand reaching back to grip the doorframe for balance he's so stunned. His pupils dilate and his lips part slightly. The wind looks like it’s been sucked out of his lungs and he sinks to the floor in front of Tyler. It’s actually kind of nice. 

When Jordie pulls himself together, he cards his thick, gentle fingers through Tyler's hair with a familiar dominance he would never take otherwise. When Jordie stands up, he murmurs "Good boy," with a gravity Tyler's never heard him use before. Tyler preens as Jordie moves to sit on the couch in the adjoining living room.

It's easy to settle into a floating, warm subspace in Jordie's quiet, approving presence. Tyler is a slut for praise and he knows it. Jordie's not his target but a compliment is a compliment. It’s all he needs to get all the way down to the bottom and wait for Jamie. He wants to be pliant and good for Jamie when he gets here, beautiful and open, everything a Dom like him could ever want because Jamie is the only thing Tyler can think of wanting.

After all, he's wanted Jamie since about six months into meeting the man so hey, number thirty-seven. Right? Right.

No. Wrong. Jamie looks like he's been hit in the face with dead seafood. Tyler would know. He's been hit by Red Wing octopi-fallout during the playoffs. 

The woman on his arm doesn't look much better. Oh. Oh okay, this is what getting _shattered_ feels like. He thought he’d overcome this feeling during the trade but nope, he's getting a crash course again right fucking now, and in front of Jordie too. Yay.

"Jamie," she says softly, "It's been fun but I'm going to go, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Bye Amber." She kisses his cheek and slips out while Jamie stares down at him with eyes that make Tyler want to cry. On a normal day, those eyes see everything inside Tyler, but Jamie brought home someone else so obviously he didn't see this.

He finally reaches out to Tyler and tips his chin up. He gives him a gentle smile and asks softly, "What's up, buddy?"

"I- I'm-" He doesn't know what else to do so he turns his face so that his cheek is in Jamie's touch instead. He's shaking. The anesthesia has mostly worn off so it's not the drugs. It's a combination of so many things. There's the fear of rejection and the hugeness of this moment, and the horrible shame. It's worse than being knocked out of the playoffs. It's worse than being traded. He thought he knew what humiliation was, but no. The sting of tears in his eyes and the burn of bile in his throat that screams _run right now_ is what humiliation truly means. 

"Oh fuck," he whispers. "Jamie, please."

"Please what? Tyler I don’t understand." He opens his palm to cup Tyler's face in his hand. "Tyler, you're on your knees. For me?"

"Yes. Yes. For you. Don't you know?"

"Know? Tyler, you're freaking me out."

Okay, maybe the drugs aren’t 100% out of his system because he can feel tears slip down his face and he wouldn't cry if he were sober. He wouldn't. "You don't know. Jesus. I have to go."

"Tyler, wait!"

He doesn't. "I have to go," he repeats as he pulls himself out of a proper concordance kneel and up to his feet with muscles that creak like old hinges. He runs out. Runs, barely noticing Jordie sitting on the couch, watching the whole scene in complete silence. It's probably the worst thing he could do. He's acting like a pathetic Sub unwillingly uncollared by their first serious Dominant but he could give a shit. 

He takes the stairs and slams into his apartment, Marshall barking in happy greeting. Tyler sinks to the floor and buries his face in his fur. It doesn't make anything better but Marshall's rhythmic panting anchors him. Tyler tells himself, over and over, that being grounded is better than nothing.

~*~*~

Tyler wakes up to the sound of an incessant pounding that hurts his head. At first he is sure it’s some kind of evil dentist hangover but as he wakes he realizes that no, it's coming from his front door. Marshall lifts his head to bark in protest, forcing Tyler off the floor.

He’s more than a little afraid to open the door. He probably looks like a wreck in yesterday’s clothes with his face puffy from crying. He’s still got his shoes on, for fucks sake. 

Jamie is on the other side. Of course he is, looking gorgeous and awkward in a backwards baseball cap and Stars hoodie, hands buried in his jeans. He gives an uncomfortable smile. “Can I come in?” he asks, and Tyler feels stabbed. They don’t ask anymore. 

The three of them don’t ask permission for that kind of thing anymore. His home is Jamie’s and Jordie’s and vice versa. They all have keys and knocking is for privacy not permission. He wants to cry again but he’s got his head level--if aching--so he manages not to, thank fuck.

“Yeah, of course.”

Jamie scratches his neck. He looks too big for the room, too big for his body, and Tyler wants to hide from whatever comes next. 

“Yesterday. What happened. Tyler, what did you think would happen? Were you drunk?”

“What? No!”

“Really? Because you were out of it.”

“I went to the dentist.” Jamie’s face is pure disbelief. That’s like getting slapped and not in the fun way. “They gave me anaesthesia. Jamie, you can call my fucking dentist if you don’t believe me.”

"I believe you," Jamie says and it's such a boldfaced lie neither of them can look at each other for very long. 

Thankfully, Jamie breaks first, a wordless apology as he drops onto Tyler’s sofa heavily. When he looks up, he still looks skeptical and worse, uncomfortable and almost-afraid in that awkward 'keep the strangers away from me' sort of way he gets when signings are too big. 

“What you were offering? I mean. Tyler. Were you?” He sounds shaky, scared of the answer but Tyler isn’t in the habit of lying to this man.

“Yes.”

“Tyler, I can’t. I just- I’m not like most people. I'm just not dynamic oriented.” He looks actually sorry about it. “I can’t help it. I only date women, no matter their dynamic, Tyler. You have to understand. I know it’s not exactly common but-“

Oh. “Right,” Tyler says cutting himself off. Jamie’s dynamic queer. That’s fine. He should’ve figured by the way he never brought any guys back from bars and okay, Tyler can see why he wouldn’t want to advertise that fact. People with Jamie's orientation are not the majority. 

That doesn’t make it hurt any less. 

“Yeah. Okay.” Tyler climbs off the floor and snaps for Marshall, who hefts himself up. “You can just…you know… see yourself out. I’ll see you at practice.”

“What?”

“See yourself out,” Tyler repeats, his voice stronger now, like his heartbreak has rebuilt his spine. It hurts but it feels good too. “I’ve embarrassed myself enough for this week, yeah?”

“Don’t be embarrassed. It was really- It’s not your fault. I was just born this way.“

Tyler holds up a hand at Jamie. “Save it. I don’t really give a shit about your orientation man. You’re still Jamie to me. I just slept like shit and I feel like I’ve been hit by a semi and we’ve got afternoon practice right?”

“At three,” Jamie agrees, stilted, awkward. His whole face is bright pink like a strawberry. He’s gorgeous and Tyler wants to not care. He’s ready to not care.

“I’ll see you then, then.” Tyler says and makes his way out of the room. He goes to his bedroom, Marshall on his heels, and he doesn’t look back. He waits and listens for the door to click shut in the silence of the apartment. He toes off his shoes, climbs into bed and when Marshall joins him, they both listen for Jamie’s retreating footsteps before falling back to sleep.

~*~*~

He wakes up to a dip on the bed and a hand in his hair. For a second, he thinks he’s dreaming but no, the hand is still there and so is the weight making his bed uneven. Tyler blinks in the afternoon light and finds Jordie sitting on the edge looking down at him, face solemn.

“Hey.”

Tyler liquefies under the contact. The strain of the last few hours has dragged him into drop. He didn’t even realize it until a kind hand touched him. It’s just a scrap of aftercare but it’s more than Tyler was expecting. He wants to be greedy, beg for more or purr like a kitten.

“I thought you might have forgotten to set an alarm,” Jordie says, like Tyler asked what he was doing there and he’s just answering the question. “I don’t want you to miss practice.” He keeps his hand moving in Tyler’s hair. “And Jamie just left you, didn’t he?”

Tyler blinks at him through sleep foggy eyes. He feels warm all over, he's just surprised at the source. “Jordie?”

“He did. Asshole. He’s a great guy and I love him, but he left you down there without bringing you up. Mom raised us better than to do that to a friend, girl or guy, fuck the orientation. It’s fucked up and you were hurting. I could see it.” He rubs his fingers against Tyler’s scalp. It feels so good Tyler’s ragged breathing could shift into a sob at any second. “You coming up okay now?”

Shockingly, Tyler is. Jordie seems to magically make a bottle of water appear from the ether which he passes over, but doesn’t break contact as Tyler drinks. He keeps one huge hand on Tyler’s shoulder, kneading the whole time. Every now and then he’ll mumble something like “awesome” or “good job, kid” and Tyler’s praise kink flairs hot and wild like he thought it would with Jamie – except then he’s 100% back to vanilla reality and Jordie is grinning his normal grin at him. 

“You look better,” Jordie declares. “Do you feel better?”

“Yeah,” Tyler says, looking around the semi-darkness of his bedroom. “Did you let yourself in?”

“Duh.” Jordie gives him a gentle shove with his shoulder. “Tu casa es mi casa. I’m not giving back my key. My Call of Duty high scores are all saved on your Xbox.”

Tyler snorts feeling more human than he has in three days. “You’re selfless as a saint, Benn.”

“One of my finer qualities,” Jordie agrees. He slaps Tyler’s blanked covered leg. “Now get up. I made eggs. You’re going to eat them and then we’ve got practice.”

“I don’t think-“

“Jamie left an hour ago. It’s just you and me. Now up. You need fuel.” 

It’s not until Tyler is padding after him that he realizes Jordie didn’t say please once. It was order after order and Tyler submitted to every one of them with the ease of sub with years of training. He’s not sure how he feels about that, but he does feel strangely safe having Jordie watching him eat, encouraging him, teasing and laughing at him when Marshall nearly trips him getting up to put his plate in the dishwasher.

It doesn’t remind Tyler of anything because he’s never felt anything quite like this before. He doesn’t have time to study it so he puts it in a box in his brain labelled _Jordie_ and seals it as he takes Marshall out for his walk. He tapes it shut when Jordie is waiting for him when he gets back, keys in hand and dopey smile on his face.

“Ready to hit the ice?”

An hour ago, Tyler would’ve said no but now? “Hell yeah.”

~*~*~ 

Jordie makes him get water every time he takes a break during practice. Tyler’s one of about five subs on the team so Jordie's careful about keeping it from being noticeable. With a glove cuff to the helmet or a gentle check to the shoulder he guides Tyler to the box to get a drink. They talk about nothing really. Tyler mentions the latest Cosmo and gives Jordie a long look and thinks _understand, figure it out, be smart enough to get it_. 

Jordie taps their helmets together when no one is watching. “Later?” He asks and it could mean anything. _Burgers later? A drink later?_ Tyler knows though that Jordie means _Can we talk later?_ and Tyler nods. Jamie skates past as he does so and Tyler only flinches a little. That right there is progress. 

Tyler leaves his blood sweat and tears out on the ice at that practice. Purification through pain like that saying his coach in high school used to shout - pain is weakness leaving the body. That’s how the drills make him feel. It feels good, hollowed out and wrung dry like a solid beating from a pro Dom. 

He feels loose and satisfied when he follows Jordie out to the truck. Not happy. Things are too weird with Jamie for him to be happy. Tyler knows they'll get better at some point. It's _Jamie_. But right now they're capital-A Awkward and Jamie’s carpooling with Val to a bar even though it’s barely seven. With Jordie, he's free to sit in the stillness of the cab. 

The quiet is a relief until Jordie breaks it. “So,” Jordie says, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. “You ready to talk?”

“About the weather? It’s hot. It’s Texas. It’s always hot.”

“Don’t be a dick, dick. You know what I mean.”

“You mean me humiliating myself in front of you and your brother.”

“Shut up, Segs,” Jordie snaps. “That was the bravest thing I’ve ever seen. Don’t you dare degrade that just because Jamie couldn’t appreciate what you did.”

“Brave?” 

“Yeah. That was old school and took low hanging brass ones to do what you did.” He reaches over and clasps the back of Tyler’s neck and squeezes. It covers the skin where a collar would go and makes every muscle in his body loosen just a little. “Can I ask you something?”

“Can I stop you?”

“Always.”

That makes Tyler nod. An easy out always makes it safer to charge ahead. “What?” 

“Were you trying to get Jamie? Or do you just want _a_ Dom? You know, you don’t have to answer that now. Think about it. Its important,” Jordie stresses. 

The fuck of it is, Tyler has been thinking about it. He’s been thinking about how maybe the way the color draining out of Jamie’s face wasn’t the end of the world. It was less than forty-eight hours later and he didn’t feel like dying anymore so maybe, _maybe_ , he'd been looking for a dominant more than he’d been looking for Jamie in particular. He just hadn’t realized it before.

“I don't...“ 

“How about you sit on it,” Jordie says, “And if you come to some sort of decision, you give me a call because if you’re looking for a Dom, not Jamie in particular... Tyler.” He squeezes Tyler’s neck again then moves down to cover his throat, lightly pressing like the weight of a soft collar. “Let me try. I can give you what you need and, if you let me, I would be so good to you. You don’t even know how good.”

He’s never been touched like this, not even in the scene play he’s done over the years. His teammates in Boston handled him like a football to be tossed around from player to player until someone was ready to play for awhile, and before that it was all clandestine Juniors fumblings. This though, this feels different. “Jordie.”

“I won’t be second place,” he says, his voice thick. “Not in this. In everything else I can take it but not here. So, you know, think.” He places a soft kiss on Tyler’s cheek that burns like the lye in that Fight Club scene. _This is your life and it's ending one minute at a time_ is what Tyler Durden would say. He doesn't want to miss those minutes. Not one. 

"Are you offering?"

"Tyler, if I hadn't known you were waiting for Jamie, I never would've let you out of my apartment." He drags his thumb over Tyler's trachea, heavy but gentle. "You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life. That Jamie couldn't see that doesn't lessen what you did."

"So yes, then. You're offering."

"Depends on what you think that means," Jordie says.

"Don't be coy."

"Don't be a douche. You know this isn't that simple"

Tyler snorts. "No kneepads and a leash then. Got it."

Jordie pulls the truck over onto the shoulder of the road with the screech of protesting tires. "Is that what you want? Do you want a collar and a leash and pads on your knees so that you can crawl for someone who will understand what a good boy that makes you? Is that what you need or are you just fucking around because honestly, Tyler, I can't tell with you most of the time."

"I don't want to be a dog. I just want-" Tyler stops because he actually wants to think about what it is he wants. He thought it was Jamie but it's been barely a full day and he's almost okay, and that's mostly because of Jordie. So maybe Jamie isn't what he wanted. Maybe he just wanted things to be different than Boston, for Dallas to be home and to have a Dominant to hold him to reality the way he never had before. "I thought I wanted Jamie."

"I know," Jordie says, subdued.

"Now I think I want a Dom who's mine and I'm theirs."

"And you don't care who?"

"Fuck you, of course I care who. I'm not the subslut the GMs in Boston made me out to be. I was a mess, but I wasn't that bad. They made it sound worse than it was. You and Jamie, of everyone, you should know."

"I know that."

Tyler tries not to sulk. "Then don’t talk about to me like I am."

"I just meant- It's not specific to my brother."

"Not as much as I thought."

"So if I wanted to court you, you'd be open to it?" Jordie asks, hopeful.

"Court me? What is this, 1895?"

"Shut up, asshole. You know what I mean. This is me doing right by you. I'm doing right by me too, because if you say yes, I don’t want to be second to Jamie again."

Tyler nods. "You said that."

"I mean it. I want you Tyler. I want you like Jamie can’t and never will. I just can't do this if you'll never want me back."

Tyler tips his head back against the headrest and closes his eyes. With them shut, he substitutes Jordie in for Jamie in his number one fantasy. In it, he is kneeling, plugged, sloppily sucking on his Dom's cock to the rhythm set by hands in his hair. When he looks up through imaginary eyelashes and sees Jordie's scruff instead of Jamie's smooth cheeks he shudders and feels himself get hard and yeah. He wants. It never occurred to him to want before because he and Jamie were so busy living in each other's pockets but yes, the potential is definitely there. 

"Not gonna be a problem."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Tyler licks his lips. "Please. Kiss me. I can show you."

"Goddamnit," Jordie groans, covering Tyler’s entire throat with his big hand. "You're so good I just-" And then Jordie is kissing him and it's messy and wet. His stubble is going to leave beard burn and Tyler is falling into the command Jordie puts into each thrust of his tongue. He wants to be able to see it, pink and hot all over his face.

When they break apart they're both panting and Tyler feels stunned. He's had his share of fucks and he's had hundreds of kisses but he's never had anything like this. This he feels in his whole body, like being brought to his knees and fucked and owned all at once. He'd be stupid to let this go and he's an idiot, often, but not actually stupid. 

"Jordie,"he breathes. "Jordie I want you to. I don’t know what the hell you think courting involves but I want you to do it."

That lights Jordie’s face up like Christmas. "I'll be so good to you, Tyler. I swear."

"I believe you," Tyler says and he does. He really does. If they weren't in the cab of the truck he'd sink to the ground for #37. Tyler's been finding out that Cosmo was right. Turns out it works pretty well after all. 

~*~*~

They have a week of away games but when they get back, they decide to use their one night off for a real live date. Jordie picks him up for that first date with his hair slicked back. No, it’s really slicked back, all fancy like they're on their way to an awards banquet or something. He's wearing a green henley, dress jeans, and these brown shoes that actually have laces. He did not fuck around on this. Tyler is charmed.

He is way more impressed by the smile on Jordie's face, though. It lights him up from inside, reaching all the way up to his eyes and making them shine.

"You ready to go?" He asks and holds out both hands, palm up.

It's old, _old_ world concordance. Costume drama stuff. If Tyler places his wrists in Jordie’s hands, he accepts his dominance for the night. The whole thing is sort of Rhett Butler of him really, taking some serious liberties while still leaving Tyler with all the room in the world to say no.

He _could_ grasp his hands and they would still be on like freaking Donkey Kong, no harm no foul, but the power element would be left out of tonight. Tyler stands there staring at Jordie’s hands for a long time before he decides, placing his wrists carefully in Jordie’s warm palms.

Jordie's calloused fingers are shaking as they wrap around his bones. 

"Any hard limits?" Jordie asks, voice rough, his fingertips massaging the delicate skin of Tyler's inner wrist.

"You could do this for like two hours and I'd just sit on the floor and we'd be good," Tyler says and Jordie laughs.

"Good to know. But I need to know your limits, Tyler. I don’t want to fuck up."

"I don't do sex shit in public anymore," Tyler says. He suppresses a shudder at all the instagram shots there are out there of him on his knees half dressed or even fully dressed, drunk, with his mouth on a pussy or a cock or worse, with his pants around his ankle taking it from whatever Dominant wanted him fucked that night. "And I only like light pain off ice. Other than that I'm an open minded kind of guy."

"I don’t have either planned. I'm boring," Jordie says, dropping one wrist but holding fast to the other, "Dinner and a movie just...both of them are traditionalist. Is that okay?"

Tyler lifts up his hand and Jordie's arm follows him. "Anything you say, sir."

Jordie gives a visible shiver. "Don't. Not unless you mean it."

"And if I mean it?"

Jordie doesn't say anything. He just swallows and runs the index finger of his free hand down the column of Tyler's neck. "Then use it."

Tyler stutters out a sigh. God damn that feels good. He feels fucking cherished which is a word that he never thought to apply to himself. 

He tilts his head back, showing throat, and that is about fifteen steps down the relationship line but he just... Doesn't. Care. Jordie makes him feel too good. He can't believe he nearly missed this man and he is so grateful that he hasn’t.

When Jordie leans forward and gently trails his nose along his neck Tyler laughs and thinks, _this is number nine on that stupid Cosmo list_. He can't believe they were actually right.

"We can just stay here," Tyler offers, because holy shit did he go from half-mast to rock hard in like twenty microseconds. "I'll kneel and you can do whatever. I don't care."

Jordie leans forward so his brow is against Tyler's throat now. "I really need you to care. That's the point." _You moron_ goes unspoken but Tyler hears it anyway. He feels subdued and almost, a little, wants to be punished for the mistake.

"Okay. Okay, I care."

Jordie pulls back and shakes his head. _No _, Tyler thinks. _Come back. _He was really enjoying all the skin on skin contact and Jordie’s frown is not a good thing. At least it's got a wry edge to it. That means he's not mad exactly, just a little disappointed. "You're such a shitty liar. Why do you even bother when a camera's off you?"____

____Well, okay then. Honesty it is. "Self-preservation mostly, sir."_ _ _ _

____That makes Jordie laugh, which is better. Then Jordie kisses him which is fucking awesome. The kiss is quick, lips open but no tongue, andloosens them both up. Jordie has the power to pull back first and says, "Come on. We'll miss the previews." Then he cuffs Tyler on the shoulder and slides his hand around the back of his neck to lead him out. Tyler loves that Jordie touches him like this, so casually. Taking his nape like this could just be a teammate thing but Jordie makes it feel like holding hands._ _ _ _

____The megaplex has traditional seating in the back, tiered with kneeling cushions and no arm rests easy Dominant/submissive access. Jordie sits first and Tyler stands in front of him, waiting. Even knowing what's coming, he's still excited. He hasn't been ordered down but the urge to submit is pushing at his mind and limbs already, causing a delicious frisson of anticipation._ _ _ _

____In the near-dark, Jordie grins at him. "Kneel for me, Tyler."_ _ _ _

____He turns to face the screen and folds onto the cushion, obeying flipsthat switch in his brain wired for submission. It calms the storm that lives in his mind and triggers a low-level bliss that starts in his calves and moves upwards through his body to meet the hand that Jordie is resting on top of his head._ _ _ _

____Tyler has no idea what happens in the movie. To be honest he couldn’t give a fuck. It's the new Michael Bay movie so shit probably blows up while the storyline is crap . Instead he sags against Jordie's knee in a thick subspace haze with occasional awesome explosions to make things even better._ _ _ _

____After the credits, Jordie waits for the theater to empty out before releasing Tyler from the kneel. Tyler's sub status is a Deadspin favorite topic so if someone saw him with Jordie it might end up online, but it wouldn't be a scandal. It's just no one's business but theirs, not yet anyway._ _ _ _

____Dinner goes well too. They order off the handfeeding menu and Tyler nips at Jordie's quick, teasing fingers. They talk hockey strategy for tomorrow's game, about how awful Michael Bay movies are, and even trade a couple of more personal stories that they hadn’t brought out before despite all their months of friendship. Beyond just first dates, it's the best date Tyler's ever been on, full stop._ _ _ _

____Jordie's feeding him a brownie, one bite at a time, when Tyler gets tired of beating around the bush and sucks Jordie's index finger into his mouth. He licks the crumbs off with his best suction and tongue swirl. It's just on the right side of obscene to keep them from getting kicked out, while still going right to Jordie's cock if his sharp inhalation is any indication._ _ _ _

____When Tyler pulls off with a slurping noise, he licks his lips and smiles. Jordie looks hit with a hammer, granted a good hammer that makes him smile like a dope and get all starry eyed, but still. Hit. Tyler calls that a win and feels pretty confident when he says, "Take me home."_ _ _ _

____"Tyler, please don't," Jordie whines._ _ _ _

____"I think you mean do, sir. You added a couple letters."_ _ _ _

____"No," Jordie says and the declaration sets Tyler back a bit. "You may be ready but I'm not so can we just- do this?"_ _ _ _

____He's not happy but he gave Jordie his wrists. He hasn't put his palms up to take his power back so Jordie is in charge. That means his word stands. Pushing could mean a punishment and they're too brand new for Tyler to want to try that limit._ _ _ _

____"I want it on record that I want more but... yes. Yes, sir."_ _ _ _

____Jordie's thumb presses down on his lower lip. It is its own kind of quiet domination that parts Tyler's lips and melts his insides. "I got that. God. You're really something else, you know that?" Tyler would answer but then Jordie might move and he doesn't want that. He's enjoying being literally under his friend's thumb, at least until Jordie bends down to where Tyler is kneeling beside his chair and takes his mouth in a chocolate-flavored kiss._ _ _ _

____~*~*~_ _ _ _

____The other shoe drops three months into his relationship with Jordie. Said shoe is Jamie-shaped so Tyler knew it was coming, he just didn't expect it to take so long. He also didn't think it would come on the heels of a home win against Nashville after they drag themselves home from team celebrations at a bar._ _ _ _

____Jamie is DD so they all ride home together. Tyler pulls Jordie into the back seat of the truck with him on the way home. He's sleepy and warm from one too many beers and Jordie's chest is broad and solid. He feels Jordie's hand comb through his short hair seconds later and sighs,slinging his arm around Jordie’s waist and snuggling as close as the seatbelt will allow. Jamie had refused to move the truck until they were both buckled in, but it keeps them from being as close as Tyler wants._ _ _ _

____"Sleep with me," Tyler whispers. At least he thinks it's a whisper. "Just sleep. I don't want you to go."_ _ _ _

____"I don't know that I can," Jordie says, a little sad. "I'll probably wake up wanting you."_ _ _ _

____"S'okay."_ _ _ _

____"Tyler."_ _ _ _

____"Please. I don’t want to be alone." He doesn’t say "without you" because Jordie already knows. It's a fight that's already old. "Just tonight."_ _ _ _

____"I'm not going to want to stop."_ _ _ _

____"Then don't. Jesus, Jordie."_ _ _ _

____Jordie doesn't stop petting him through the whole thing. Tyler is so fucking gone on this guy, he really is, that he forgets that they're not alone. He lifts his head and tilts his head back, asking for a kiss. Jordie delivers - sloppy and drunk, but sweet. Tyler opens for it, tightening his arm and trying to scoot just a little closer, dig in a little deeper. He doesn't know if he's in love yet, but he knows he's at least on the verge._ _ _ _

____"How about the night before our off day. Then we'll have the whole day. If you're a good boy between now and then, I promise."_ _ _ _

____Tyler does love a challenge. Also 24 uninterrupted hours with Jordie, maybe in a training collar on his knees or maybe leashed or chained or who knows what else, but definitely alone with lots of touching and kissing. God, yes please. "I can be good."_ _ _ _

____"I know you can." Jordie kisses him again, open mouthed and wet, but no tongue. Then a second time, and a third before pulling Tyler's head down to his shoulder. Tyler goes without resistance, his brain purring in happiness at being moved by someone else's power. "I know you will," he says, low and rumbling against Tyler’s ear._ _ _ _

____He sounds completely and utterly sure. No one has ever had faith in him like Jordie does. It's as intoxicating as the alcohol in his system. That’s why they part ways with a slow, messy kiss, Jordie pushing him into the warm metal of the truck instead of at Tyler's door. Neither of them is likely to make wise decisions if they do that and Jordie wants to wait wait wait._ _ _ _

____Tyler doesn't make it to the couch, let alone his bed before there's a knock on the door. Tyler opens it, smiling. "Changed your mind then- Oh. Hi Jamie." He can't help but sound disappointed. In the last three months Jamie has become The Wrong Benn Brother ,and isn’t that crazy? Tyler would never have imagined._ _ _ _

____"Can I come in?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, sure." Tyler steps back and lets Jamie in for the first time since that terrible wonderful day where he kneeled for Jamie and walked away with Jordie. Jamie starts pacing and Tyler drops himself onto his couch. He really is so damn tired. He may fall asleep while Jamie is talking if he's not careful._ _ _ _

____Jamie takes two laps back and forth across the room before he stops, shoves his hands into his pockets and demands, "What are your intentions with my brother?"_ _ _ _

____Tyler laughs. He can't help it. "What?"_ _ _ _

____"You heard me."_ _ _ _

____"It's not obvious?"_ _ _ _

____"Stop answering me with questions, Segs. What are you doing with him? It’s been months and I want to know."_ _ _ _

____"Dude, bite me. It's none of your business."_ _ _ _

____Jamie shakes his head vigorously. "You're wrong. He's my brother and he's in love with you. That makes it my business."_ _ _ _

____Tyler's breath catches. If anyone would know how Jordie feels, it would be Jamie. The idea that Jordie loves him, really loves him, makes his heart speed up and his hands sweat. He wants to run downstairs and crawl into Jordie's bed, wrap himself around him and hold on to see if he could actually feel the love Jamie claims he felt._ _ _ _

____"He is?" he whispers, still breathless. "Are you sure?"_ _ _ _

____Jamie blinks at him in surprise."Of course I'm sure. I know what he's like and it's never been like this. He's fallen harder for you than he has for anyone before and he deserves to come first. So I'm going to ask you again. What are your intentions?"_ _ _ _

____Oh, okay. That's what this is about. Jamie should've just fucking said. "I'm not in love with you Jamie. I was never in love with you. It was just a crush."_ _ _ _

____"I never said you were."_ _ _ _

____"You didn't need to. You thought that the kneel was a love confession."_ _ _ _

____"Segs."_ _ _ _

____"No, it is. But it's cool. You can admit it."_ _ _ _

____Jamie sigh and folds his arms over his chest, shoulders hunching. "Okay. Maybe I did. Can you blame me?"_ _ _ _

____"No." Tyler can't help but smile. "But Jordie's not a replacement for you. Jordie is Jordie. He's amazing and he's mine and I like it that way. He's his own person who just happens to be your brother. For once that has nothing to do with anything we- oh shit."_ _ _ _

____Jamie looks confused and Tyler doesn't give a shit. He's just had a wake up call. If Jamie thinks this it’s a pretty safe bet that _Jordie_ still does too and that's just unacceptable. Jordie isn't his second choice. Jordie is his best choice; Tyler simply hadn't known the option was there until it was in front of his face._ _ _ _

____"I have to go."_ _ _ _

____"What? Tyler, this is your place."_ _ _ _

____"I know, but I have to see Jordie."_ _ _ _

____"He doesn't know I'm here."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah," Tyler says, drawing the word out. "That has nothing to do with this. You can stay if you want." He waves at the couch. "It's comfortable. I crash out there all the time. I'm going downstairs."_ _ _ _

____He doesn't wait for Jamie's reply, just grabs his keys and heads for the stairs. He takes them two at a time until he hits the Benns' floor. The door isn't locked so he lets himself in and makes his way to Jordie's room. He knocks on the doorframe loudly before climbing barefoot, in all his clothes, onto Jordie's bed._ _ _ _

____Jordie blinks at him in the dark, half asleep already. He's adorably confused. "Tyler? What are you doing here?"_ _ _ _

____"You are not my back up choice because Jamie didn't want me," Tyler declares as he moves to straddle Jordie's waist._ _ _ _

____Jordie blinks at him in the dark. "What?"_ _ _ _

____"You're not my second choice. For me. For this relationship. You need to not think that, ever. You're Jordie and you're just you and Jamie is a whole other totally separate thing. I chose you because you're you, because you're sweet and funny and you make me feel, god, I don't even have words okay. That's why I'm with you, not because you look kind of like your brother."_ _ _ _

____Jordie lifts his right hand and takes hold of Tyler's hip. "You don't have to do this," he says a little sadly._ _ _ _

____It's so many kinds of wrong Tyler can't even count them._ _ _ _

____"Clearly I do, because you're an idiot. No one's ever been like you are to me, Jordie. I've never wanted to _try_ like I do with you. We're this far in and we haven't had sex and I'm _still here_. Do you get how big that is for me? How big you are in my head? You are my heart." He winces a little. "Okay that came out cheesy. But you are. I can feel you in my ribs even when you're not with me. That's got fuck all to do with your brother, Jordie. That's all you."_ _ _ _

____Jordie sounds strangled when he asks "It is?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, it is. Why do you think I'm so desperate to get in your pants, sleep in your bed, obey your commands? It's not because you're just a pretty face." Tyler takes a deep breath. "Jamie is attractive and a good guy and I liked him, but you? You make me feel all these things no one else can. There's no contest."_ _ _ _

____"Oh my god, come here," Jordie orders, yanking him down. Tyler is happy to obey because it brings their lips crashing together. It feels so good, the edge that's in all their make out sessions sharpening like a blade and slicing through what few defences Tyler hasn't already dropped. He feels Jordie's hands on the hem of his shirt and oh god, he's shirtless a second later. Next he’s working on the fly of his jeans and Tyler can't believe this is really happening. "Off," Jordie growls. "Get this off."_ _ _ _

____He’s ecstatic to comply as Jordie's hands skim over bare skin, tracing his tattoos with gentle fingertips. They ruffle the path of hair that runs from his navel downwards. The only thing separating their bodies is the comforter when Tyler kicks out of his pants and boxers. Fuck, he can feel Jordie's callouses on his ass, strong fingers kneading the solid muscle, making Tyler groan into their kisses._ _ _ _

____Jordie breaks the kiss and says, "Get in here with me." Tyler scrambles to do as he's told. His body is buzzing with the pleasure of submission which, hey, is number 91 from the good old Cosmo list. He chuckles a little under his breath when his skin hits sheets._ _ _ _

____"Come here." And Tyler goes, right into Jordie's arms. Naked, bodies flush against each other, Tyler shudders because he might orgasm right now._ _ _ _

____"Tell me not to come," he chokes out. "Please sir. I need it."_ _ _ _

____"Don't you dare come yet," Jordie orders. It ticks the little box in Tyler's brain that needs to go down, needs to submit, needs to obey and his desperation eases just a little. "You come with my hand on you. Once I'm touching you, you can come whenever you want."_ _ _ _

____"Yes, sir," Tyler whimpers. He throws a leg over Jordie's hip bringing their cocks together., and lets out a choked moan at the sensation as Jordie starts a slow rocking that rubs them against each other. Tyler would close his eyes in pleasure but he'd miss the blissed-out look on Jordie's face and that's too awesome to pass up. Then Jordie reaches between them and wraps one of his big hands around both their cocks, creating a firm channel for them to fuck into as they move together._ _ _ _

____Tyler grapples to hold on, his short fingernails digging into Jordie’s shoulders. It's so good._ _ _ _

____It's too good._ _ _ _

____He's coming, shouting Jordie's name, spilling hot and wet over his fist and cock. Jordie follows him a minute later, burying his face in Tyler's neck, groaning around suction and teeth that are making what is going to be a monster hickey in the morning. Tyler loves it._ _ _ _

____When they both come down, sticky and sated, Jordie slides his clean hand around Tyler's back and hauls him in close. They don't say anything, don't need to. He uses the comforter to clean them up then rolls onto his back. Tyler lays his head on Jordie's shoulder and his hand on his chest, feeling the steady thump-thump of Jordie’s heart under his palm. Tyler is falling asleep like that, content like he can't remember being in his whole life. He can actually feel how much he's wanted, like a blanket around him._ _ _ _

____Jordie breaks the silence, whispering, "I think I'm in love with you."_ _ _ _

____Tyler smiles against his bare shoulder. "Good," he says. "Because I think I'm falling in love with you, too."_ _ _ _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ways To Know If He's The One (The No Guarantees Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182000) by [athenejen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenejen/pseuds/athenejen)




End file.
